Clash! Ahatake's anger. Ryan vs Ahatake
I hate you! Ahatake was alone. His sister was with Echo, and Shunsatsu was who knows where. Good time to get some training it, right? Wrong... Ryan rushed through town, looking for Seireitou or Echo. Using a form a little faster than shunpo, he launched into the sky, "Wow, seems my powers are getting more numerous." Ahatake felt a familiar spiritual power. "It's him! That bastard that pawned me off to that other bastard, who pawned me off to that other bastard." Ahatake vanished with a static sound and reappeared in front of the red-haired man. Ryan's cloak flapped as he landed in front of Ahatake, "Kurosaki Ahatake...move." he commanded. He rushed forward, slamming his sword into Ahatake's, cracking it. He then used his full weight to push his foe into the street below, before continuing on. Ahatake wasn't going to take the lying down. He jumped high into the air until he was literally moving above Ryan with a cero in his hands. He fired it straight down at him. Ryan turned and pointed one finger, firing his own cero which was green with a black outline. "Hmmm, I'm getting better at using my cero without my mask on." he thought as the two cero canceled each other out. Ryan turned and threw off his black cloak, "I guess you won't leave without a fight. Lucky for you, I'm in a rush." he declared making a ripping motion across his face, his hollow mask now appearing. "That's it." ''Ahatake thought. ''"Bring out your power." Ahatake's mask began to form on his face as well. "I'm not sure why but I HATE you." He spat at the Shinigami. "I see you have become more hollow-like since the last time we saw one another." Ryan observed. He thrust himself in Ahatake's direction, arcing his sword upward, slicing off half of his opponent's mask. His flashed away with a BOOMing noise, reappearing behind Ahatake. "You have become powerful, Ahatake." he said pushing his index finger into Ahatake's back and firing his cero at point blank. But Ahatake had become faster as well, and had already moved, leaving only his mask behind. "You better believe it!" He hissed, regenerating his mask. "And I'm gonna take you out!" He fired a small cero at his former (FORMER) teacher. Ryan caught the cero and smashed it with his bare, left hand. Ryan's left hand then began to spark and crackle with reiatsu as a red ball formed around it, "Bala" he commanded with his thoughts, punching forward to release the deadly blast, which smashed into Ahatake, demolishing his mask. He then vanished and appeared right in front of his former pupil, clashing blades with him over and over again. Ahatake regenerated his mask again. Then he made a wide swing of his blade, sending a massive wave of fire at Ryan, that collided with his mid-section. "Ugh..." was all he could manage as he was forced back by the wave of fire. "Reflect, Mirā-Fōsu Doragon." he declared, as his blade became a nodachi. "Ahatake, I wanna apologize to you for something. I'm sorry I left you hanging in your training, but I must say I'm proud you've come so far." he said. "Thanks, but I'm still gonna beat the crap out of you. I'm bored, and beating you may be just the tonic I need!" His whole hand glew red and he fired a massive Dan blast at the Vizard. Ryan huffed a small laugh as he lightly swung his blade, turning the dan blast into diamond. He then looked up, "Sorry Ahatake, your attacks won't touch me anymore." he said boring his eyes into his foe. With a flick of his blade, Ryan sent "branches" of sharp, pointed diamonds at Ahatake which grew more numerous as they approached, they slammed into his mid section and upper chest, drawing blood. Ahatake opened his masked mouth and expelled a cero with such force it actually forced him out of the branches."I'm stronger than you think, Ryan. And Cero's are my specialty." "Interesting." he stated looking up at Ahatake. "It is odd that you bring that up, because....winning is my specialty." He held his hand up to his face, "You know a lot about hollows, but...I've been a vizard far longer. And every vizard that has conquered their hollow to the point where he has literally died can use it's true form." he declared as a black reiatsu overcame him, and in his place was a massive new hollow. In this form, his mask now had a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past to eyes and teeth, and more blue marks forming a rib-like pattern on his torso. The mask features a human-like skull with blue strips extending from their center towards the tips. He has long wild, blue hair, and a Hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his torso. "I can transform like that too." Ahatake replied. "But I prefer not to." 'He sent a massive Cero at this new creature. The giant hollow easily swatted the cero blast away, looking at the sword in it's hand, then back at Ahatake. Using sonido, the beast lept in front of Ahatake, grabbing him by the face and smashing his head into a nearby skyscraper, raking it through the concrete and glass windows before throwing him into the street below. Ahatake got up bleeding. "'PEOPLE PAID BIG MONEY TO BUILD THAT YOU IDIOT!" He muttered sending a massive Cero, bigger than the last at Ryan. The creature, now angered, opened its maw and charged a greenish black cero, which it then fired. Though smaller in size than Ahatake's it pulverized Ahatake's cero and slammed into Ahatake himself, eradicating the entire city block that he had been standing on. "I might have to go hollow." Ahatake thought his mask completely gone. "This guy is out of his mind." With one dash, the hollow was upon Ahatake, and with one fierce punch to Ahatake's gut, the ground beneath the two warriors gave way. Ahatake fell into the sewage system, while the hollow floated slightly above, grumbling. "Full power...BAN...KAI!!!!!" Ahatake cried as smoke eveloped him and his hollow mask fromed again and it grew dragon horns, and he became taller, skinner, and grew wings. His appearance when teh smoke cleared was comparbale of a Vasto Lordes. The hollow, still holding Ryan's zanpakuto uttered it's first words, "Ban-kai!" The explosion that followed leveled the surrounding area. It's zanpakuto returns to it's sealed state and diamonds began to form from starting at his right arm, and down his right hand forming into claws. The diamond continued forming up over his shoulders with two large, purple wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The diamond formed down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. It's feet are also encased in diamond in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. "Grrrr...." it mumbled. Ahatake sent a small cero at the cieling of the sewer and it exploded. Seems his power was drastically increased. He flapped his wings and flew up at the Hollow punched it in the stomach. The hollow didn't even flinch, he put his mouth right to Ahatake's face and opened his mouth releasing a monstrous green cero. When the smoke from the blast cleared, it floated above the street, holding Ahatake by one wing, his other wing had been blown off. It then dropped the now halved Ahatake to the street. As Ahatake fell, though, he regenerated. The monstrous hollow looked down with apathy on Ahatake, it smelled his pain and blood. With sonido he flashed down to Ahatake, who was lying on the demolished street. It then punched Ahatake, hard, in the gut, causing Ahatake to vomit up blood. It then tossed him to the side, where he landed in some rubble a few feet away. "Wow..." Ahatake muttered getting up. "Is that all you can do. I go full hollow and I don't even get a super strong opponent." It didn't even glance in Ahatake's direction. It only looked down at it's bankai sword, seeming to play with it as it flicked it around. After a few minutes of this, it's eyes narrowed and it flicked it's wrist to point the sword at Ahatake, causing a shock wave of reiatsu to consume the area, breaking any nearby windows. Ahatake lifted his sword, and responded with a wave of fire. "I'm surprised I can talk like this." The hollow swiped his sword from right to left, turning the wave of fire into pure diamond, revealing he was still in control of zanpakuto's power. It growled menacingly, then vanished, reappearing in Ahatake's face. He grabbed it with his clawed hands and threw Ahatake through three skyscrapers. "I hate this guy..." Ahatake muttered charging a cero between his horns, and he fired it, watching gleefully as hit hit, slamming Ryan into a skyscraper. During this bloodshed, Ryan's teacher Matsuyama appeared before the two young Vizards. "Ryan... Using your Hollow powers... in such a way... I wonder how long it will be before you lose control." he thought to himself, looking over the batttlefield. The hollow grabbed Ahatake by his neck and slammed his free fist into Ahatake's face several times. Then he slammed his claw hand into Ahatake's mid section, his hand passing all the way through and coming out Ahatake's back. Then, after dropping his opponent to the ground to die, he stomped on Ahatake's sword, smashing it. But Ahatake merely regenerated and when he saw his broken sword, he roared in rage and slammed his fist into Ryan masked face. The hollow ignored the attack, as it seemed un-phased by it. With Ahatake's fist still on his mask, it opened its mouth and fired a very condensed and powerful cero at point black, eradicated the street behind Ahatake, and presumably Ahatake himself. But he was still stubbornly standing. He opened his mask mouth and let out a roar. He charged another Cero from his horns and fired it at Ryan, making him feel it this time. With a flick of the wrist, the oncoming cero was deflected into a nearby warehouse. Finally, Ryan's hollow voice was heard, "Thanks Ahatake, after training with you here, I can finally control this thing. If you keep fighting, you'll die. This is your first and only chance to leave in peace. Otherwise, I will kill you in my next attack." said the hollowified Ryan. A clattering was heard as Ahatake's Zanpakuto was seen mending itself. He rushed to pick it up. "Seems it's as stubborn as I am." Ahatake muttered. "And I'm not giving up." "Fine." was all he said as he gathered cero at his right eye, and at both of his palms. "Good bye Ahatake, and good luck in your new life....Cero Trio!" he roared as the enormous Cero flared and raged towards Ahatake. But a different Cero clashed into Ryan's, and a man with a scythe was standing there. "Let me make one thing clear." He muttered to Ahatake. "I didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart. I came here because I wan you alive. So i can have my shot at destroying you." Ryan turned to the new comer, "Look I didn't even want to fight him, he insisted so take him." Ryan said flashing away into the sunset... "You're a fool, Shinigami!" Amparo muttered. "I should just kill you now!" Ahatake's hollow body cracked reavealing himself in his normal bankai state complete with mask. "Try it...." Before anything else happened, Matsuyama appeared in sight, kicking Ryan in the gut before he took his leave, knocking him out. This caused his Hollow form to receed. Matsuyama turned to the two, "I'll leave you two to it then..." he stated, flashing away with Ryan's body. Ahatake and Amaparo's eyes were wide. "Who was that?" They both asked. But no one answered... ---- The End Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Darknesslover5000